Stephen Scobie
by George J. Dance Stephen Scobie (born December 31, 1943) is a Scottish-born Canadian poet, literary critic, and academic.Shirley Neuman, Stephen Scobie, Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1984), 1959. Print. Life Scobie was born in Carnoustie, Scotland. He earned an Master of Arts from the University of St. Andrews. Relocating to Canada in 1965, he earned a Ph.D. from the University of British Columbia in Vancouver in 1969.Stephen Scobie, Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature (Oxford University Press, 2000). Web, June 7, 2013. He taught for 10 years at the University of Alberta, and then, until his retirement, at the University of Victoria. Scobie is a founding editor of Longspoon Press. Recognition He won the 1980 Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama for McAlmon's Chinese Opera, and the 1986 Prix Gabrielle Roy. He was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Canada in 1995.Stephen Scobie (b. 1943), Scottish Poetry Library. Web, June 7, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Babylondromat: Poems''. Vancouver, BC: Hairy Eagle Press, 1966. *''Below Zero''. Vancouver, BC: privately printed, 1968?. *''One Word Poems''. Vancouver, BC: Lighthouse Press, 1969. *''In the Silence of the Year''. Montreal: Delta Canada, 1971. *''Stone Poems: Poems 1967-1969''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1973. *''The Birken Tree''. Edmonton, AB: Tree Frog, 1973. *''The Rooms We Are: Poems 1970-1971''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1974. *''Air Loom''. Toronto: Seripress, 1975. *''Airwaves, Sealevel, Landlock''. Toronto: Seripress, 1978. *''Les toiles non peur de rien: Poems on painting''. Edmonton, AB: Hairy Eagle Press, 1979. *''Dumb Animals''. League of Canadian Poets, 1980. *''McAlmon's Chinese Opera''. Dunvegan, ON: Quadrant Editions, 1980. *''A Grand Memory for Forgetting''. Edmonton, AB: Longspoon Press, 1981. *''The Pirates of Pen's Chance (with Douglas Barbour). Toronto: Coach House, 1981. *''Rain. Vancouver, BC: Slug Press, 1982. *''Expecting Rain: New poems''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1984. *''The Ballad of Isabel Gunn''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1987. *''Dunino''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1989. *''Remains''. Red Deer, AB: Red Deer Press, 1990. *''Gospel: A poem''. Red Deer, AB: Red Deer Press, 1994. *''Willow: Poems''. Vancouver BC: Hawthorne Society / Reference West, 1995. *''Slowly into Autumn''. Victoria, BC: 1995. *''The Spaces in Between: Selected Poems 1965-2001''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2003. *''RLS: At the World's End''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2009. *''At the Limit of Breath: Poems on the films of Jean-Luc Goddard''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''Ian Hamilton Finley's "Homage to Watteau". Edinburgh: Graeme Murray Gallery, 1978. *''Leonard Cohen. Vancouver: Douglas & McIntyre (Studies in Canadian Literature), 1978. *''Sheila Watson and Her Works''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1984? *''bpNichol: What history teaches''. Vancouver, BC: Talonbooks, 1984. *''Who's Who in the League of Canadian Poets''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1988. *''Signature Event Cantext: Essays''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 1988. *''Ghosts: a glossary of the Intertext''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1990. *''Alias Bob Dylan''. Calgary, AB: Red Deer Press, 1991. **revised and expanded as Alias Bob Dylan Revisited. Calgary, AB: Red Deer Press, 2003. *''Taking the Gate: A journey through Scotland''. Red Deer, AB: Red Deer Press, 1996. *''Earthquakes and Explorations: Language and painting from Cubism to concrete poetry''. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1997. *''And Forget My Name: A speculative biography of Bob Dylan''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1999. Edited *''The Maple Laugh Forever: An anthology of comic Canadian poetry''. Edmonton, AB: Hurtig, 1981. *Andrew Sunaski, The Land They Gave Away: New and selected poems. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 1982. *''Intricate Preparations: Writing Leonard Cohen''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2000. *''The Measure of Paris''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Scobie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 7, 2013. See also *Scottish-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems * Stephen Scobie (b. 1943) at the Scottish Poetry Library (profile & 3 poems) ;Audio / video *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5eGGbA_gWY review of Alias Bob Dylan] ;Books *Stephen Scobie at Amazon.com ;About *Stephen Scobie at Talonbooks *Stephen Scobie in the Canadian Encyclopedia *[http://www.jonathanball.com/?p=934 review of Stone Poems] at JonathanBall.com Category:Canadian poets Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:People from Carnoustie Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics Category:Scottish-Canadian poets